1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to encoding and decoding an image, and more particularly, to efficiently encoding and decoding information for controlling and managing a decoded picture buffer (DPB) storing a decoded picture.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a video codec, such as ITU-T H.261, ISO/IEC MPEG-1 visual, ITU-T H.262 (ISO/IEC MPEG-2 visual), ITU-T H.264, ISO/IEC MPEG-4 visual, or ITU-T H.264 (ISO/IEC MPEG-4 AVC), a macroblock is predictive encoded via inter prediction or intra prediction, and a bitstream is generated from encoded image data according to a predetermined format defined by each video codec and is output.